1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair styling aids, and particularly to a device for cutting hair at a uniform length about the head of a person whose hair is being cut in order that the hair, once cut and dried, will fall and layer evenly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a cap, and the like, which fits over one's head and is provided with apertures to facilitate the cutting of hair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,075, issued Aug. 3, 1976, to C. J. Alevras, discloses a hair stylist's haircutting helmet which includes a plurality of apertures through which hair is drawn as by a suction device so that the hair can be cut off at a predetermined point. While the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,075 is primarily intended for use in obtaining a uniform cut and shape to hair, in accordance with contemporary styling, the use of haircutting guides has long been known that are constructed from a framework which fits on the head and includes a plurality of spaced elements through which the hair is arranged in order to facilitate the cutting process. Examples of the latter haircutting guides can be found in U.S. Pat. No.: 2,347,587, issued Apr. 25, 1944, to Z. L. Wiles; U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,450, issued Feb. 20, 1951, to J. A. Altman; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,018, issued Dec. 28, 1954, to W. Post.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,589, issued Nov. 10, 1951, to A. C. Glick, discloses a method of curling hair which employs a a slotted helmet similar to that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,075, and which could conceivably be employed as a haircutting guide.